In the eyeglasses trade, it is known that eyeglasses have a frame comprising a front rim mounting the lenses and two temples hinged to the front rim so they can rotate from a folded position to an open position where the eyeglasses can be worn.
One end of each temple is hinged to the front rim and the other end is designed to be rested on an ear of the person wearing the eyeglasses.
Known in the prior art, for example from patent documents US2004160570A1 and US2006244897A1, are temples divided into a first and a second portion which can be fastened and unfastened from each other by means of a snap-in connection system.
Other technical solutions about temples having detachable parts are disclosed in the following patent documents: FR2907921A1, EP0950914A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,637A, DE202010014993U1, DE9113330U 1.
This allows the wearer of the eyeglasses to easily substitute a part of the temple and thus change the appearance of the eyeglasses.
These solutions are not, however, free of disadvantages.
A first disadvantage of the prior art solutions is that the connection system by which the two portions of the temple can be fastened and unfastened adversely affects the aesthetic appearance of the eyeglasses, since it is clearly visible when looking at the eyeglasses.
Another disadvantage of the prior art solutions is due to the fact that the connection system is not very robust or efficient, which means it breaks frequently and does not allow a secure connection between the two portions of the temple which, instead, tend to become loose.
A further disadvantage of the prior art solutions is that the fastening systems are easily dirtied. This situation is made worse by the fact that in the prior art systems, the portions of the temples must be unfastened with the fingers which, as is well known, are covered by a lipid layer which is transferred to the system every time it is touched.